


Over you!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Moving On, Past Romance, god the feels, marriage over, ruining otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having her heart broken was torturous for Anne. Being resilient, she knew she'd get over it. Two years later, however, she still hasn't! Will advice from those around her help her move on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Sorry, the idea popped into my head when I was listening to Daughtry's 'Over you' and before I knew it, I'd started writing! It is angsty (very much so) but I couldn't help it.

Her gaze was caught. The picture lying on the table seemed almost mocking to her. With a pained expression, Anne gazed at the two happy, smiling figures in the photo. Despite it being taken only two year before, she barely recognised herself. Her blue eyes were twinkling and full of happiness and despite the painful ache tugging away at her heart, she couldn't keep her eyes away. On her face was a wide, almost painfully wide smile and for a few moments, tears clogged her throat, making it feel uncomfortable. Richard was next to her, of course, smiling away and it only served to make Anne feel worse. 

How had everything so drastically changed? She'd had been so happy, ridiculously so and now, she wondered if she'd ever be happy again. Richard had been everything to her. Her husband, friend, lover, confidante, and so much more. Moving out from the house she shared with him, she tried to move on. To build a life where he had no role.... of course, it hadn't been so easy. Her memories were full of him, taunting and reminding her in equal measure. Lying in bed each night, she'd remembered how wonderful it felt to be caressed in his arms, which had left her yearning for him. 

"Stupid of me." Anne muttered bitterly to herself, as she thought of just how she'd been. 

Crumpling the photo in her hands abruptly, she stopped the tears threatening to spill. Her eyes were burning and it took all her will power, not to let them fall. Her stubborn nature forbade her from doing so. After all, why should she give him the satisfaction? It had happened so long ago! Surely, she should at least be getting over him? The question was one she'd asked herself so many times. Each time, thinking about it would only leave her frustrated and annoyed. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. 

Sleep would be impossible. Her dreams were always full of him and as much as liked sleep, and she truly did, she had no desire to dream of him. Waking up, both yearning and unhappy was not something she wanted. Far too many times that had happened during the last two years. 

"You sound as if you need a drink!" The voice was soft but it still made Anne jump in her seat. So much so that she banged her elbow on the kitchen table. 

She didn't intend to wince as loudly as she did but she couldn't help it. Rubbing at the place she'd hit, she looked at who had spoken. Standing in the entrance of the kitchen was Edward. Anne tried to avert her eyes as she realised he wasn't properly dressed. Although, he'd obviously slung a robe on, his chest was bare. The top of his boxers only partly visible to her. Quickly looking at something other than his chest, she answered him. 

"Uh. Yeah, I suppose you could say that." She told him, thickly, a little uncomfortably. The sight of his chest had brought emotions in her she definitely had forgotten about! 

With a small smile on his face, Edward walked to a cupboard and fetched a bottle of wine. Although, she had never been much of a wine drinker, alcohol was something she needed. It'd stop her pesky thoughts about Richard and she'd, hopefully, stop appreciating Edward's body quite so much. Anne's attention was caught again by the handsome man as he sat with in arms length away from her. 

Edward looked tired. His eyes were dull and the bags underneath them were entirely noticeable. His messy hair was endearing to her. The desire to smooth it of his face was strong within her. Anne knew she was staring and it was only when Edward caught her gaze, did she eventually stop. Whatever he thought of her staring, he didn't say anything. Instead, he merely smiled once more and started pouring her some wine. 

"Couldn't sleep?" His voice was soft but full of curiosity. In the weeks she'd been staying with him, it seemed he'd noticed her inability to sleep. That or the fact she was up at 4 am!

Nodding to him, at his words, Anne hoped he wouldn't ask why. He and Richard had always been close and she had no desire to make things awkward between them. Staying with him hadn't been her choice but as her Mother had told her, "You don't turn away a lifeboat when you're drowning." The expression had seemed odd to her at the time, despite how devastated she'd been. Why would she drown? She was a Neville and she had no desire to drown. 

"Me, too." Edward admitted to her, before taking a rather large gulp of wine. Edward seemed edgy and tense next to her and her own natural sense of curiosity made her want to ask him what was wrong. 

His gaze was directly on her, as if anticipating her question. For a few moments, she had to wonder whether asking was a way of prying. After all, it wasn't exactly her business and she had never liked people interfering in her business. 

After taking a sip of the red and making a face at the taste of it, Anne asked him: "Is there a reason why you can't sleep?"

At my question, Edward chuckled softly, a smile on his face. The kitchen was quiet and Edward's chuckle immediately broke into it. He also didn't seem as tense as he had been when he sat down. 

"You're perceptive, aren't you? I could ask you the same thing, you know." His voice held no disproval or annoyance at her asking and she felt herself relax a little. No longer worried about his reaction. 

Edward did look pensive though, as if he was deep in her thoughts and Anne felt almost sad watching him. Something was definitely bothering him, that was clear to her. 

"Yes, you could. What's wrong, if you don't mind me asking?" Her voice sounded soft this time and she watched Edward's expression change as she spoke. A small smile had come to his face. 

Instinctively, her hand found his, despite not really knowing why she felt the need to comfort him. His hand felt soft beneath her own and almost immediately, her thumb began to stroke against the soft skin of his palm. Her touch seemed to calm him as his eyes began to close slightly. Anne waited patiently for him to speak and it was awhile before he did. 

"Elizabeth and I are getting a divorce. She's gone to stay with Jacquetta. That's why she's not been here these past weeks." Edward didn't sound particularly upset as he spoke, despite the fact Anne knew that he must be. After all, he had certainly been on edge!

Sympathy rose up in her and she couldn't help the pitying expression on her face as she looked at her former brother-in-law. Her divorce to Richard had hurt her more than she'd thought possible and she definitely didn't want Edward to be as hurt as she had been. He was too much of a good man for that to happen. Squeezing his hand tighter, Anne tried to comfort him.

At her touch, Edward shook his head, quickly. The pity she felt for him was obvious to him and he didn't need nor want it. 

"Don't be sorry. Elizabeth is a lovely woman but we've grown apart. We no longer love each other. It is a mutual decision, Anne." Once again, Edward didn't sound upset which only served to make Anne frown. 

Silence fell again and this time, Anne was unsure as to whether to break it. Edward seemed to comfortable and she didn't particularly know what to say. Suddenly, however,it was broken by Edward being to chuckle. It started off as a light, soft chuckle only to grow in volume. Before too long, Anne found herself joining in. His laugh was, very much like Richard's, completely infectious. 

"God help Isabel and George. It seems marriage to us York brothers is doomed.... I don't really know why I'm laughing. It must be the wine!" Edward's voice was full of amusement as he spoke and Anne felt the desire to scold him like a little boy. At the thought, a smile came to her face. 

Instead, she shook her head at his words. 

"No. George and Izzy will be together forever, I am sure of it. They fight like mad but they adore each other. You can tell...." Anne sounded nostalgic as she spoke, especially, as she trailed off. As if Edward could sense her upset, it was his turn to comfort her, with a squeeze to her hand. At the feel of it, she turned in surprise. She hadn't expected him to notice. 

"You are over him, Anne. You just don't know it yet." He told her, simply, watching her closely. As much as he loved his brother, it was clear to him, Richard should have never let the woman next to him go. Why he did was a complete and utter mystery. As if he wanted to stop thinking of his little brother, he shook his head lightly, careful Anne didn't notice. 

She looked at him, curiously, not really sure what he meant. As much as she wanted to be over Richard, she still worried she never would be. The mere thought of that was scaring the hell out of her. As if he could read her thoughts, he elaborated on his words, making her want to combust with shame. 

"I saw how you looked at me. You looked as if you wanted to tear my clothes off!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
